Kimochi
by Anni-chanyaoi
Summary: Sasuke ¿Tu lo harías conmigo? Yaoi HARD C:


Hola :33 les presento a mi primer fics lemon CX

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes aunque lo deseara pertenecen a kishimoto

-/

Era una tarde normal y tranquila. En el instituto Konoha se podía ver a dos chicos caminando de la mano por los pasillos.

-Sasuke ¿Tu lo harías conmigo?- pregunto repentinamente uno de los chicos haciendo que su novio lo volteara a ver sorprendido.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Naruto?

-Pues porque ya llevamos tres meses saliendo y no ha pasado nada, además muchos me han dicho que tú lo hacías desde la primera semana de salir con alguien.- dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y la verdad no era que tuviera mucha prisa de hacerlo (aja e.e) pero oír a casi todas las exparejas (son muchas xD) de su novio hacia que se sintiera un poco inseguro.

-¿Y tú lo harías conmigo?- pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-P- pu- pues si.- respondió a su pareja con nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo.

-¿Y sabes por qué no lo hemos hecho?.- pregunto sasuke jalándolo hacia el haciendo que ni una mosca pudiera pasar entre ellos de tan pegados que estaban. (W)

-¿P-porque?- pregunto nervioso.

-Porque de verdad me gustas mucho y si lo hago contigo quiero que sea especial.-termino de decir uniendo sus labios con los del rubio.

Primero fue un beso tranquilo pero después comenzó a subir de intensidad el azabache se separó del Uzumaki para dejarlo respirar, pero ser acerco nuevamente y lentamente comenzó a lamer los labios de su novio, sabía que eso le encantaba.

Beso su frente y sus mejillas hasta de nuevo unir sus bocas solo que el beso ya no fue tranquilo el azabache metió su lengua en la boca del rubio y comenzó una guerra dentro de sus bocas, rápidamente bajo al cuello del chico y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo sacándole suspiros al chico.

-Sasuke aquí no.- dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?- pregunto mientras seguía mordiendo el cuellos del chico y es que a él le gustaba que todos supieran que el rubio era suyo.

Rápidamente caminaron hacia el cuarto de los dos (los dos comparten habitación :33) al llegar cerraron la puerta y siguieron la lucha de lenguas.

FIN

(Ok no xD) El morocho acostó con delicadeza al ojiazul en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras lo besaba, lentamente bajo hacia su pecho y lo comenzó a morder hasta toparse con los botones rosas que le adornaban el pecho, tomo uno y lo jalo un poco con los dientes haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito de placer y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro, después de entretenerse con el pecho decidió bajar hasta llegar al ombligo del chico y comenzó a lamerlo (lame mucho xDD) mientras que le bajaba el pantalón.

-Naruto levanta las caderas.-el rubio con timidez obedeció

Una vez sacado el pantalón mordió un poco el miembro del chico.

-aaaaah sasuke

El azabache sonrió le encanto ver la carita de su novio, tenía los ojos cerrado, la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo se retorcía de placer.

-Naruto.- dijo antes de quitarle el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo tomo el miembro entre sus manos y lo introdujo en su boca, el rubio dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a gemir.

-aaaaaaah sa-sasuke no.- dijo al sentir como el chico aumentaba la velocidad de sus lamidas.

-sa-sasu me vengo.- dijo el rubio antes de soltar su semilla dentro de la boca de su novio.

El azabache se acercó lentamente a su boca y lo beso disfrutando del sabor de la boca del rubio combinado con su esencia. Con cuidado introdujo uno de los dedos en la entrada del ojiazul haciendo que este saltase de sorpresa.

-Sasuke du-duele.- dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Está bien pronto pasara.-introdujo el segundo dedo mientras lo besaba para distraerlo del dolor, una vez que sintió que el rubio se relajaba metió el tercer dedo y los comenzó a mover, primero lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

-aaaah sasuke sasu aaaah si.- una vez ya completamente preparado el Uchiha se desvistió el mismo hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Acerco su miembro a la entrada del rubio.

-aaaah sasu.- el rubi tomo fuertemente del cabello a Sasuke a sentir como entraba completamente en él. Se comenzó a oír el crujido de la cama

-naruto ah

-sa-sasu más aaah si.- el chico aumento sus embestidas mientras besaba Naruto, dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en el cuello que provocara que un ronco gemido saliera de los labios de Sasuke.

-Naruto

-aaaah sasuke me vengo.- Unas embestidas más y los dos llegaron al clímax se quedaron unos momentos abrazados.

-Naruto te amo.- el rubio se sorprendió ya que aunque no era la primera vez que se lo decía, tampoco era algo que escuchara todos los días.

-Yo también te amo sasuke.

Se sentía feliz, se sentía completo y no solo por hacerlo con el Uchiha, si no por todo gracias a él había conocido el amor verdadero y eso lo hacía completamente satisfecho, además solo importaba lo que ellos sintieran.

-/

Waaaa! Espero les haya gustado n.n ~(*ll*)~

Comenten porfa :333


End file.
